


The end to end it all Max Caulfield x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Multi, Sad, Slight fluff, Spoilers, based on episode 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on episode 5<br/>spoilers btw.#<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqWcpEZ3GY0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/max_caulfield_reader/set?id=180857266

You stood on the beach, looking at the storm as it raged towards Arcadia bay.

“Oh, (Y/N)!” You heard Max behind you as she hugged into your back.

“I see that your back, How was your time trip?” You asked turning around towards Max’s face.

“Shut up. Oh, you’re alive! You’re alive, Oh… both of us!” Max said, still shocked from her ‘Time Trip’ “I did so much to bring you back (Y/N)... and it worked. It actually worked. You’re with me again.” 

You moved your hands out, hugging Max,“It looks like fate doesn’t want us to be apart. And.. you traveled through multiple realities just to save my ungrateful ass again and again.” You closed your eyes.

“I hoped it was worth it, but..” You continued, pulling away from embracing Max, “I don't blame you for you wanting me to leave your life after all my drama.” You said, backing away from Max.

“Come on. I’m the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in.. just a short time. I mean.. I’m nobody.” Max said, looking down at the floor.

“You’re Max - Friggin - Caulfield, Time warrior. Even if you weren’t, you’re kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend.. Nobody. You didn’t ask for any of this to happen, but it did, you need to accept how awesome you are.” Your voice broke slightly, seeing Max downgrade herself.

“Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special.. An adventure.. But not without you. It didn’t happen until I moved back here, so.. without you, my powers wouldn’t even exist.” Max said, showing the same emotion as you.

“Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we’ll never find out… We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice”

“I’d like to think that too.. We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened. You… You remember right?” Max asked, looking at your (E/C) eyes.

“Well we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn’t find us, for once I was glad we lived in an actual fortress. Then the storm got crazy and you said the lighthouse is safe.”  
“(Y/N) look! The storm is getting bigger now. It’s coming closer. I-I can’t even believe this is real, but this is happening because of me.” You’re anger grew as Max kept blaming herself.

“Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We’ve both paid our parts on that.” You snapped, looking away from Max.

“Oh, god, look at that..” You whimpered looking up at the storm, as it came closer towards Arcadia Bay. “Look at that monster! This could be Rachel’s revenge, or ours.” 

You look at Max, then towards the lighthouse. “The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado. Come on!” You said, starting to run towards the lighthouse.

“Oh.. What.. (Y/N)..” You heard Max behind you mumble, You grabbed onto her shoulders and lowered her towards the floor. “I’ve got your back, Max.” You said, before Max blacked out.

____________________

Max woke back up again, as you fell to the ground by the lighthouse’s bench, you got yourself up into a sitting position as Max was still dazed.

“Max? Max, can you hear me? Say something.” Max attempted to get up off of the floor, only to fall back again, her eyes trained onto the storm.

“(Y/N)? I-I must of passed out again.. Sorry.” 

“Oh thank god.. don’t you ever do that again, Okay?”

“I swear.. but that nightmare was so real, so horrible.” You helped Max back onto her feet, Max took a few more feet towards the ledge.

“This is my storm. I caused this.. I caused all of this.” Max moved back towards you again, holding her arm out, gesturing towards the storm “I changed fate and destiny so much that… I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was death and destruction!” Max moved closer towards the ledge again, you followed behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, moving her to face you.

“Fuck all of that, Okay? You were given a power that you didn’t ask for.. and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did.. except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn’t of found her! Okay. So you're not the goddamn time master, but you're Maxine Caulfield… And you’re amazing.” You placed your hands on her shoulders as Max ducked her head down, her eyes holding back tears, then looked at the storm.

“Max.. This is the only way.” You took the picture out of your pocket, the butterfly on the bucket, the day Max saved you from Nathan, then passed it to Max.

“I-I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago.” Max walked closer towards the storm, you followed her, as you looked down at the photo in Max’s hand.

“You- You could use that photo to change everything, back to when you took that picture. All that would take is for me to.. to..” You covered your face with your hands, letting out a small sob.

“Fuck that! No.. no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me.”

You moved your hands away from your face, “I know. You proved that over and over again.. even though I don't deserve it. I’m so selfish.. not like my mom.. Look what she had to give up and live through.. and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step.. father deserved her alive. There’s so many people in Arcadia Bay who should live.. way more than me.” Your voice, once stoic now broken

“Don’t say that.. I won’t trade you.”

“You’re not trading me. Maybe you’ve been delaying my real destiny.. Look at how many times I’ve died or almost around you. Look at what's happened to Arcadia Bay since you’ve first saved me. I know I’ve been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate.. our fate..” You made Max look at you, not at the storm.

“(Y/N)..” Max attempted to stop you.

“Max, you finally came back to me this week, and.. you did nothing but show me love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this.. in whatever reality.. all those moments between us were real, and they’ll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you’ll make the right decision.”

“(Y/N).. I can't make this choice..” You grabbed onto her upper arms.

“No, Max.. You’re the only one who can. ”


	2. Sacrifice Arcadia Bay (ENDING ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pick one c;

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/max_caulfield_reader/set?id=180857266

“(Y/N).. I can't make this choice..” You grabbed onto her upper arms.

“No, Max.. You’re the only one who can.”   
________________

(Y/N)’s POV 

“Max.. It's time..” I stood back and watched Max walk up a few feet forward.

“Not anymore.” I heard Max say, ripping the picture in half and letting it go in the wind, I walked up to Max.

“Max.. I’ll always be with you.” I stood next to Max. “Forever.” I felt Max grab onto my hand and squeeze it slightly as we watched the storm rage on, after seeing the storm hit the main town of Arcadia Bay, I felt Max bury her head in my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her neck, keeping her close to me as we watched the storm destroy Arcadia Bay.

Once the storm had cleared, we found my car, undamaged and drove down the street, going past the diner where Joyce had once worked, Max had her head resting against the window, looking at the now ruined landscape that once was Arcadia Bay, as we sped out of Arcadia Bay and somewhere new


	3. Sacrifice (Y/N) (ENDING TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prGptG5Ex1g
> 
> feels.

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/max_caulfield_reader/set?id=180857266

“(Y/N).. I can't make this choice..” You grabbed onto her upper arms.

“No, Max.. You’re the only one who can.”  
________________

“Max.. It’s time..” You let go of her arms and moved back slightly.

“(Y/N).. I’m so,so sorry..I..I don’t want to do this.” You hugged Max as she hugged you back.

You pulled away from Max’s embrace “I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you’ll make those fuckers play for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week.. It was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You’re my hero, Max.”

“Oh, (Y/N).. I’m gonna miss you so much.” You hugged Max, swinging from side to side slightly.

“I’ll always love you.. Now,get out of here, please! Do it before I freak.” You begun to walk backwards, keeping eye contact with Max “And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me..”

“Never.”

You watch Max turn around and bow her head down towards the picture in her hands.

Max’s POV 

I heard the camera sound off, and printed the picture of the blue butterfly, It fluttered off as I turned the camera around and grabbed the picture, dropping it to the floor, I peeked my head around and look at the door until it opened up, I hide myself behind the stall again.

“Its cool, Nathan.. Don’t stress you're ok, bro, just… count to three. Don’t be scared. You own this school.. If I wanted, I could blow it up. You’re the boss.”

I heard the door opening, (Y/N) had walked in..

“So what do you want?” Nathan spat out.

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as step-ass would say.” (Y/N) said, pushing open stall doors, checking no one was listening in.

“Now, let’s talk bidness.” I started to slide, quietly down the stall wall.

“I got nothing for you.”

“Wrong. You got cash.” I covered my head in my hands.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!”

“Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!”

“Don’t EVER tell me what to do. I’m so SICK of people trying to control me!”

“You are going to get in way more trouble for this than drugs.”

“Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?”

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!”

I tensed up as I heard the gun sound out and I curled myself into a tighter ball, finally letting tears escape my eyes.  
POV switch 

David had rushed in, putting Nathan into handcuffs who was later questioned, confessing up that Jefferson was behind it all, leading him to be arrested too, while (Y/N)’s fell into a depressed state from their daughter’s death, collecting up all of (Y/N)’s photos and giving them to Max..

POV switch back 

I had walked up towards the lighthouse, where I once was with (Y/N), I stood in front of the bench, dressing in a black dress, over looking the sunset, my eyes scanned where the storm had once been, now seeing it replaced with birds flying in peace, I begun to walk back towards the graveyard where it was (Y/N)’s funeral.

I stood in between Joyce and Warren, my hands held together at my front, I saw the priest walk onto the other side, and Joyce begun to sob, near the end of the ceremony, I felt tears start to leak from my eyes, as I moved my hand up to clear them, I saw a blue butterfly fly down and land onto the end of the coffin, the blue reminded me of (Y/N)’s hair, I smiled slightly as the ceremony came to an end


End file.
